The Power of the Bucklers
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: When Help is needed it is always available this time from a very strange Source (At present a pilot let me know if you like it) This story is part one in a series the second part can be found at /s/10572812/1/Harry-Potter-and-The-Magi-Rangers-Sequel-to-The-Power-of-the-Bucklers
1. Chapter 1

August 1995 Gringots Bank, London, England.

Secret Vault

Bogrod the goblin had an awful job he was tasked every day with cleaning an untouched Vault.

The vault had Plenty of gold but six pedestals Each contained an Object with a coin on the front of it each was black with a Streak on the corner the coins fully gold

Each coin depicted a magical creature

Dragon

Unicorn

Wolf

Phoenix

Cerberus

Griffin

Bogrod Nearly Fell over when the Dragon Buckler shone and Vanished in a streak of Silver light

Running from the Vault Bogrod Raced to head goblin Ragnoks Room barging in

"Bogrod What is tge meaning of this intrusion?" The head goblin Said

"Master Ragnok Master Ragnok the Dragon Buckler Sir" Bogrod Said breathlessly

"What about the Dragon Buckler?" Ragnok said Confused

"It's Activated Sir, Someone Summoned it" Bogrod replied...

Elsewhere

A Man Stood sat in his Study the Dragon Buckler in his hand

On his Desk a Photograph of Harry Potter and his Friendship Group Sat.

A Letter Next to it A waiting bird ready to fly.

' Dear Mr Potter/ Whomever has intercepted this

You Don't Know me, But I know you

And you need all the Help you can get.

When the time is right you will know who I am

J

Stay safe

Dragon Heart. '

Another Letter was on the Table already Sealed Addressed to Professor Dumbledore

The letter had DADA Job Offer Written on the Envelope.

A/N

So I've a few ideas for this story but nothing majorly Concrete

As you can tell its a AU Power Rangers/ Harry Potter Crossover

Would people Want more of this ?

If there is demand I'll write it.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I need some freedom of changing things To fit So In this Universe MMPR happened in 1990 Zeo is happening in The USA at the same time as this story To allow for a crossover maybe

The Power of the Bucklers Chapter II

September 1st 1995

Zander Darke Stood Near his Mirror, The Dragon Buckler in his Hand

"Wish you'd given me more information on this Zordon, This Dumbledore Bloke isn't going to believe a word of this" He Mused

Clasping the buckler to his Belt it Vanished.

"But first" He mused "I need to activate the other bucklers, Zordons note said They are kept in a bank in london, I should get over there and pick them up".

Zander put his hands on the sides of the buckler teleporting in a Silver Energy streak Appearing seconds later outside a large White marble building

"That must be The place, Although I dont remember banks lookng like Buckingham palace" He grinned Taking a Metal Mask(Skyrims dragon prince mask) from his inside jacket pocket he placed it over his face.

"Identity is everything, Zordon taught me" He Muttered as he made his way up the steps into the gigantic building

The inside of the building was spectacular Zander walked the length of the room

Headed for the Highest Seated goblin standing before the creature.

The goblin gazing at the masked man

"Yes" The creature questioned

"I wish to speak with the senior Goblin with regards to the bucklers, I am dragon Heart he will know of me I assure you" Zander spoke his voice Deeper and more authoritative, due to a charm on the mask.

The goblin looked Shocked flustered even if thats possible

"I will get Master Ragnok at once" The goblin said flustered hopping down from his chair leading Zander to a large office knocking the door

And enterring

"Master Ragnok Dragonheart has Come to us" the Goblin teller stated

"Take him to the Vault I will join you shortly" Ragnok said with a grin

"I am to escort you to the Vault Dragonheart " The goblin said leading the Man to a large door

"Touch the Dragonheart buckler to the Door to Identify yourself" The goblin instructed

Taking his Buckler from his Waist the Gold coin shining he Placed it against the door the door Rumbled as it vanished

Opening the Vault before the man and goblin

Zander walked into the vault The six pedestals Five of which holding a buckler

Suddenly a Voice spoke from what seemed to be the vault itself.

"Dragonheart, You have Awoken this means the world needs you and the other Rangers of Light, Take the remaining Power Bucklers and allow them to find their Wielders once the Correct person touches tge Coin ut will bond to them, You must use haste Dragonheart the world needs you and your kin... May the power protect you." the voice Spoke

Zander looked to the Recently arrived head goblin

Who Looked on bewildered

Zander picked up the five Bucklers each one glowing a littlecas he placed them into the pocket of his Coat.

"The goblin nation wishes you well Dragonheart, Fight well" Ragnok said wuth a nod

Zander exitted the bank standing to the side of the bank His Mask vanishing as he pondered the task ahead of Finding his Five teammates.

Asif Answering him tge White trimmed buckler Glowed before teleporting Zander into a forest.

Lookibg Around as he landed he spotted a Young girl Being back up against a tree by two rather Large men in hooded cloaks

The short blonde girl looked Terrified

"What do you want, I don't know Who you are" She murmured

The bearded man leading the pair had a sadistic Look on his face.

"The Dark Lord said we can do as we please as long as We don't Leave any evidence Roger" he said

"Yeah and I think We should do this pretty little Lady And kill her when we're done Pete"

"Nooo not that Anything but that, not my purity" The girl seemed to mutter her fear over taking the small girl

Zander couldn't think how to stop this by the looks of these men and them both holding wands they could shoot him down in a heart beat

As the man spoke once more Zander made his choice.

"Well since we're all alone Gorgeous I Think it might be Raping time" He said maliciously

"I'm afraid I find it to be a different time Buddy, You see by my watch infact. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Zander said As he Raised his dragon Coin and buckler Infront of him the coin glowing silver as his Outfit was covered by A silver Leather like Jacket with Black designs on the side and Black Trousers with Silver sides on his waist his Buckler with dragon coin present.

A helmet with a dragon style Front in silver adorned his head (Slightly modifed Gobusters Suit)

In his right hand a Long Metal Staff appeared

He stood infront of the Girl

Announcing

" I am the Silver Dragon Ranger and frankly you just being In my postcode offends me" Zander said the two men Raiding their wands

Zander Lifting the staff tapping the staff on the floor the two mens Wands Shooting out of their hands Into the air the ranger catching them and in one swift move Snapping the frail Sticks in half lobbing them Into the Far Distance.

"WHA OUR WANDS" The smaller man said

"Yeah I did throw them pretty far guess I have a better throwing arm than I thought" Silver Dragon Ranger Quipped "Now What should I do with you fools, Ah yes I know" He said As he Roughly Smashed both men over the head with the Staff Their eyes rolling back in their heads as they fell into a heap knocked out Taking some rope off his belt he tied the two men together after a minute or two turning around to face the Girl.

"Afternoon Miss, Thought you could do with some help Silver Dragon Ranger at your service" He nodded

The girl looking at him with Wonder " I heard about power rangers didn't think they were real, I'm Luna Lovegood, I think you just saved me" She introduced

"Well miss Luna I'll be frank my finding you wasn't Accidental I was led here, Is there somewhere more Private we can Talk, But before we go Do you magic people have police or something, Those creepy fellas will wake up soon and well you know " Zander said

"I'll ask daddy to floo the ministry you hit them pretty hard they won't wake up for a while" luna said brightly "We Can talk at my house its not far from here" She added

**Later at the Lovegood house**

Zander had been Retelling his story to Luna, Her father Having decided to Visitbthe ministry to speak to an auror about his daughters near miss

"And the Coin Took me to you, from my understanding it will recognise it's true holder when they touch it and will use your inner animal to Build your powers" Zander Finished

Luna looked intrigued at the explanation before smiling

"I'm more than Willing for you to test my Affinity with the powers" She said

Zander reached his hand out the Buckler trimmed in white Appearing in his hand he reached out the hand towards the Blonde

Luna reached her hand out her fingers touching the coin and he hand closing around the buckler

In this instant A bright White light engulfed the girl Zander stepping back as the Light faded to show a Fully morphed White ranger Identical to Zanders costume ger top part stretching down into a skirt like Piece with black legs and Black accent on the upper body

The buckler on her Waist gold coin in the middle Having the icon of a Hare

Zander Nodded

"Welcome White Hare Ranger, I'm sure you are aware I've remained morphed this whole time simply because Idebtiys are important noone must know We are rangers now its confirmed you are my white Ranger

I am Able to share my identity with you" He stated as he demorphed with a tap of his belt, Luna copying his action her suit fading too Both rangers bucklers appearing on their belts

"Noone can see the bucklers but other users" Zander explained

"You can't be much older than me?" Luna said shocked

"I'm Not far off being 18", oh and I'm Zander by the way He said with a smirk

"What happens now" The new white ranger asked

"We need to find the other rangers, Good place to start would be hogwarts" Zander said

"But you're non magic can you go to hogwarts?" Luna asked

"I found out Dumbledore wants to diversify muggle Studies, So I applied to teach muggle combat and Some other things I've got to see the Headmaster Next week so I may as well join you on the train" He said with a Smile

A/N

So I've changed stuff since the pilot Zander will be teaching a Modified muggle studies course and will not be a magic user outside of Ranger powers.

I'm dabbling with a OC/Luna romance but not sure thus far

Hope you enjoy this

Feedback please

As for the ranger suits look up Sentai gobusters

The

As for other Rangers I've got One more finalised in my mind

But other Rangers I have yet to decide.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power of the Bucklers Chapter III**

Hogwarts Express

Zander and Luna had arrived at the Train Finding an empty compartment Zander wearing his Favourite Silver Suit with a black shirt.

Luna having found a white dress she thought looked nice (Zander having explained the Tradition of ranger's colours.

The two were discussing Zanders New curriculum, Since Zander was due to teach a new version of muggle studies. As they were talking about how to subdue people wandlessly and without magic when the door was torn open by three Pupils Luna's age in green accented robes

The leader having blobde hair and a face you just feel like punching

His two Security guards looking like trolls standing behind him

"Ah I heard there was a new Teacher on the train, Muggle studies I heard" He drawled

"That would be me Yes Mr?" Zander said kindly

"You should know who I am" The boy Retorted

"Such an ego in one so young, Even if you tell me your name I doubt I'll have heard of you, You see I'm Teaching new muggle studies because I am just that a muggle Fighting champion" Zander explained

"Are you telling me that old coot dumbledore has hired a muggle to teach, my father will hear of this" The boy said indignantly

"I don't care if he does I know what I am here to do so If you and your mute Gargoyles will kindly piss off I was Explaining the finer arts of Nerve holds to Ms Lovegood, Much more effective than Wands in my opinion" Zander said

The boy huffed and left his two large friends behind him scowling at the suited man

"That was impressive, Malfoy doesn't often take too kindly to being dhot down like that" Luna said airily

"Between you and me Luna, when we get to my lesson I have some plans for Mr Malfoy That will bring him down a few pegs" Zander said mysteriously

An hour later

The train rumbled on Zander Going through how much more power Luna had nowvshe had Ranger powers.

"Ranger powers work differently to magic so in theory at least Teleporting around tge school should work in an emergency, and you should have more magical piwer too since the Ranger powers will be bonding to you're magical core, theres another ability we have but you wont have access to it until the bonding is more advanced, I'll explain then." He said

Arriving At the station They Watched as Students got on carriages and they headed off

"May as well try out that teleportation theory, Think of ehere you want to go and tap the buckler" Zander Explained

The two rangers dido this and in streaks of their colour they teleported reappearing moments Later In a corner of the entrance hall.

"Well looks like as I assumed the wards won't be a problem, you get along to the feast I should be finding Dumbledore" Zander said as the two parted ways

Zander not needing to go far as Dumbledore appeared from around a corner

"Ah you must be Professor Darke, I Sensed you being here, I will debrief you After the feast as I Am rather hungry at present and I sense explaining why a non magical is teaching here will go down rather badly so I may need to explain to them why I wish to have you here with your Training" Dumbledore Said eyes twinkling as the two men Approach the Feast inside the great hall.

"If you will all endulge me for a moment, I have a few announcements to make Firstly as you imagine we have a new defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Umbridge is joining us from the ministry of magic" Dumbledore said indicating a toadfaced woman in pink.

"However she is not the only new staffing arragement this year Muggle Studies Has long been a course run wrong in my opinion, Someone who has never met a muggle Discussing them, That is something I wish to correct with the Hiring of Professor Alexander Darke, Who I'm sure you have heard is a muggle" Dumbledore discussed as an audible gasp was heard

"I Insist that Professor darke be treated with the same level of respect as you treat all other professors, this new course is to teach Hand to Hand combat, We all know That dark times are coming Evil doesn't play fair and sometimes Our wands are not available to us, Professor Darkes lessons therefore will require you to dress in Combat training attire.

Now that is all" Dumbledore finished

The feast Continued many students looking strangely at Zander

Many pure bloods had never seen a muggle.

"So professor this new course of yours, how did you learn the hand to hand combat?" Professor Flitwick asked

"I'm a mixed Martial artist professor,It's various fighting styles merged I prefer the submission discipline Using The bodys nerves or Joints to inflict pain and surrender or ultimately unconsciousness, I may not be able to use magic but rendering an opponent unable to move is handy I certainly wont be needing any help with punishments" He joked

"Will you need any Magical aid with preparing lessions?" Flitwick asked Thoughfully

"I'll have a think alot of this magic stuff is a bit daunting for me at the moment" Zander said with a nod

2 Days Later

Zander had his first Lessons With a mixed bag of Fifth Years who were old enough for His Curriculum.

Zander Stood in the classroom he'd been allotted it was empty of Desks the Rather Large Room had been Layed out with Padded Mats on the floor and Some Stools around the outside

The Wall at oneside had some Combat weapons Hung on the wall

The corner of the corner of the room had Punch bags one of Which Zander was using as the door creaked and his His class arrived

"Urm Professor?" A Voice spoke out Coming from a Brunette, Who zander recalled Luna pointing out as hermione granger

"Ah yes You're all here Good, Come on in and Sit on the Stools" Zander commented Pointing to the stools as he Stepped back ducked and hit the punchbag with an almighty Roundhouse kick.

The class shuddered seeing this

"Afternoon Everyone, I'm Professor Darke, and before you say anything yes I know how Evil my name sounds but believe me if I got a chance I'd kick That Dark lord Fella in the Knackers hard enough to change his blood status" He said with a wink

"Urm professor Why are there no desks or books?" Hermione asked the other class members groaning.

"Because Ms Granger In this Lession We're Doing mostly practical Training, This course is for one reason, We are likely to enter war time very soon, and sometimes Magic isn't everything when it comes to defending yourself, In my class you'll Learn Martial Arts and self defence" Zander Explained

"So Wait a moment you're telling me Muggle Martial Arts are Betrer than magic" the oily voice of Draco Malfoy ssid Standing up his wand Pointed at the Muggle Teacher a gasp heard from the rest of the class

"Whats to stop me rrom putting you down professor?" Malfoy asked mockingly

In a Split Second Zander rushed malfoy ducking his Wand Arm Taking him to the floor transitioning into an armbar on the wand Arm Pulling the arm slightly the wand Dropped from malfoys hand.

Standing up Zander Stood facing the class

"That was an Arm Bar I only used Light pressure and disarmed Malfoy if I had put full force into that hold I vould have dislocated, Broken or both to his arm." Zander said as Malfoy got to his feet

"Malfoy take a vial from the corner table, I had Professor Snape brew up some Potions to regenerate stamina" Zander said malfoy taking the potion gulping it down.

Opening a box on the Floor Zander pulled out padded MMA Gloves slipping on a pair

"Now I believe in learning with Action rather than theory so pair up Put some gloves on and Face your partner today we'll be working on Strikes and Blocks" Zander said

The lesson continued with the students learning Some Techniques and blocks

Zander watching over and Helping along the way the class ended after everyone took a Wiggenweld potion to counter the Effects of a class of fighting.

The members of the class leaving a few stayed behind to talk to Zander

Hermione who commented that the lesson had been put together well considering therecwas little theory, Luna was left behind with a Stockier Boy who had performed really well with the activities.

"Talk to him neville he's Really Nice" Zander heard Luna tell the boy

"Luna are you kidnapping students to say nice things to me?" Zander said with a smirk

"No Actually Professor, I wanted to thank you for the encouragement, I tend to have Issues in lessons and this one went so well" Neville said

"Well I can't speak for other teachers, but I find we are best challenged when we need to use the skills and whatever is inside comes out." Zander said with a Smile

Neville nodded and offered his hand to the new teacher

As they shook hands A Bright light Engulfed Neville Picking up the colour Red as the Red trimmed Buckler Appeared in Nevilles Hand

"Urm professor what just happened" Neville ssid with shock

Zander Smiled and nodded to Luna who closed the door.

"Well it's a long Story Neville but if you'll listen to what we have to say we'll explain

_**A/N**_

_**So now we have three Rangers three more to go Hope you guys enjoyed **_

Reviews please


	4. Chapter 4

**The Power of the Bucklers Chapter IV**

"Wait so you are a power Ranger Summoned by a great Sage to Fight Bad things, And why have I been chosen again?" Neville Asked holding the Silver Magi Buckler with a Red Trim a Golden coin sat Central a Image of a pheonix In the middle

"The Magi bucklers are incredibly powerful they read us internally The Red Pheonix Ranger Powers are yours if you'll fight with us" Zander said

Neville Looked pensively at Zander and Luna the latter Smiling at him

Neville looked on before Speaking

"Okay I'm with you This is a bit surreal but I'm attending school at a secret castle in scotland how stranger can it get?" He ssid clipping the buckler to his belt

"In times of need the power will aid you, It's said when the Six Powers are combined Miracles are possible" Zander said reading the information he had been given

Suddenly Zanders powers Alerted him of danger

He looked around noticing the others Had felt it too

"Looks like they've found me" Zander said Mysteriously

The two students looked non plussed

"Come let's go and Meet them" Zander said as he Headed from the room the two new rangers following

Arriving at a Courtyard of the school stsying out of sight there was a Squad of Cogs and a Red Cog leading them

"What are those things?" Neville Whispered

"Cogs, Machine Empire Foot Soldiers You ready for your first fight guys?" Zander said

The two nodded

The trio grasped the Morphers holding them out

**"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" Zander Said**

**"Silver Dragon" Zander said opening his Morpher**

**"White Hare" Luna said**

**"Red Phoenix" Neville said**

The trio Morphed into their Costumes

Stepping out infront of the Cogs

Zander Had Blasters on his hip

Neville and Luna had Wand holders as they touched the wands they elongated becoming and ornate Staff with Their Animal crafted on it

The cog leader spoke "We claim this Area in the name of King Mondo and the machine Empire."

Firing the blaster Beheading a Cog soldier

Zander shook his head

" 'Fraid not We're the Magi Rangers (it fits so I'm using it) and you are going to feel our power like my buddies say california This place is Protected" Zander stated

The Cogs Charged the three Rangers

Neville and luna each Raised their staff Instead of standard spells however the Weapons launched Red and White Magical Energy instead

The blasts Burning holes in a cogs chest

"Pure Magic, it's how the powers Augment your strength" Zander ssid without needing to be asked

Zander Ran kicking a cogs Head off

He ducked two more Tsking them out with Twin Blaster Shots

The remaining Cog general stood surrounded by The trio

Zander Pulled a sword from his Hip Driving tge blade into the cogs Hip cutting the Robots Wiring disabling its Walking and Arms

"Go back to your Rusty Master and tell him of what happened here today, Tell him not to send any more of your kin or we won't be so merciful next time" Zander growled as he turned his back the cog teleporting away

"You let it go?" Neville Asked

"The king'll kill it when it delivers that message, We need the other Rangers as soon as possible If Mondo is sending forces to conquer This country too Things are going to get bad quickly" Zander explained

"Should we Tell the Headmaster" Luna Questioned

" He probably already knows The Magi Rangers appeared Here today, We'll keep our Identities secret for the time being Lets Swing by my office and I'll write you guys up for being with me instead of in class" Zander Commented .

After Sending Neville and Luna back to class Zander Sat looking at the Buckler

"I wish you could give me guidance Zordon, I Don't know what to think" Zander Thought

"Silver Ranger I can give you guidance, I can speak to you through your morpher, You Must fight any Squads sent to you're area my Team are fighting them on our end If you need help Contact me, Good luck in you're search may the power protect you" Zordons vouxe spoke inside Zanders head

Zander Smiled he knew what he had to do he had to find the Holder for the Gold Ranger power

Over the Following months Zander Fought Occasional Cog attacks on the castle a few times Being seen doing the battles but Teleporting away the students Talked about the Rangers who had appeared at the school

It amused the team how Everyone seemed to think it was Harry Potter, Hermione and a ginger kid called Ron

The three Actively assuring their class mates they weren't the rangers.

Luna explained harry seemed to be involved in all strangeness zo this wasn't unusual, At the same time Dolores Umbridge the new Defence teacher Seemed to be taking more and more power within the school

Being Announced as the High inquisitor by The Ministry of Magic.

After that point she took her vendetta to Remove Muggle Studies and by proxy Zander from the school, Dumbledore Would defend Zander but even Dumbledore seemed to be getting over ruled of late.

Zander knew his time was short... he had to Activate the gold Ranger now and He had a good idea who it would activate with... so He Asked neville to bring him Harry Potter.

**Professor Darkes Office**

Zander Sat at his Desk Luna In a chair near by Two Morphers on the table as the door opened and In walked Neville with a black haired boy a confused look on his face.

"I Bought harry here professor" Neville Said

"Luna Use the charm on the door we can't have toad features Intervening" Zander instructed as Luna cast a charm on the closed door

"Whats going on here sir? Harry Asked confusion evident

"Harry as you know I am a non magic user, I'm sure you've seen Toad-features has all but taken over tge school it is This Situation that has forced me to approach you sooner than planned" Zander said a serious look on his face

Harry looked confused still

"Professor I don't understand" Harry stated

"Harry you are aware of the Magi Rangers" Zander asked

"Urm Yeah I've seen them" Harry replied

"Well perhaps a Reintroduction is in order, Neville, Luna... It's Morphin Time" Zander said Grabbing the morpher activating it his ranger suit Appearing

Harry's jaw dropped

"You three are the magi Rangers, Neville we're room mates" Harry said

"Sorry Harry, the professor said we keep you in the dark until the time is right" Red Ranger said

"So why am I here sir" Harry asked.

"Harry on my Desk is the Magi Gold Buckler, Pick it up it's Yours" Silver said

"Harry looked at the three Rangers begore slowly reaching out Closing his Hand Around the Morpher Gold light Engulfed him as did light of the other rangers colours engulf them.

When the light died down a morphed Gold Ranger stood where Harry had been

"Wow this power is Incredible" Harry Commented

"The Four Main Powers are Active we all should have a power Boost" Zander said as the power Crackled

"So now What Zander" Neville Asked

"Any day now Umbridge will come for me, I will be taken by the ministry, to avoid that I'm going into hiding" Zander said

"But You can't go Zander" Luna spluttered

"Who's going to Lead us? " Neville Said

Zander Tapped his helmet

"Just because Professor Zander Darke cannot help you, Magi Ranger Silver still can, You will be able to find me By Using your morpher to contact me" Zander Smiled

"Where will you go?" Harry asked

"I Have no idea About that I was going to teleport From place to place" Zander said

"I have an idea, Let me contact my Godfather he might Have a place for you to hide out" Harry said.

_**A/N**_

_**A Reviewer suggested Harry as a Ranger so I figured I'd do it**_

_**I Have plans for one more Ranger which should come into play In the next part**_

_**Read and Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Power of the Bucklers Chapter V**

"Seriously Mate you don't need to get someone to help me, I'm pretty good at going missing without anyone finding me" Zander said

Harry grinned as he said

"I had my thoughts you might be the silver guy, I mean he turns up just as you do, I promised Padfoot I'd let him meet you, he's kinda a fan"

Zander caught the look

"But how does he know of what I do?" he asked

"I write to him all the time, his house is impossible to find unless someone tells you where it is, Go and keep him company, at least I know where to contact if anything requires more Ranger Power" The Gold Ranger said

"Guys Umbridge is headed your way, she's got two Aurors with her, looks like she's making her final play, Get out of there Silver NOW"Neville's Voice came through the Ranger Helmet Comms

Harry Handed Zander a piece of paper which the silver suited guy read

'Number 12 Grimmuld Place'

Zander with a nod to the Gold suited Teen Vanished in a Streak of Silver Light Harry doing the same appearing in his dorm room

**12 Grimmuld Place**

Zander Landed in a Street outside a house as he gained he bearing the front door opened and he was pulled inside

"Woah that was something" Zander said as he blinked to adjust to the rooms lighting or lack thereof in this case.

A Large Man with long Dark hair was looking at him assessing the Ranger behind him an older looking shabby man

"Evening, Harry told me you'd be coming, said you don't fit in with Umbridge view of a wizard school" the Dark haired man said

"Where I come from they call it racism, I'm Zander Darke, thanks for helping me run from that toad" He said as his suit faded

A Smile flickered across the otherman's Face on mention of racism, zander took a mental note that he must be the Lupin guy harry mentioned

"So why doesn't Umbridge approve of you, harry wasn't entirely detailed" Lupin questioned

"Well I'm Non magical, well aside from my Ranger Powers which were given to me by my commander a wise sage" Zander explained

The shocked looks on the two men's faces told the story

"You mean A muggles teaching at hogwarts"Lupin said

"Zordon Contacted Dumbledore asking him to Arrange my Cover, We believe King Mondo of the royal house of gadgetry is Consulting with You're worlds Lord Voldemort The intention to Attack on two fronts With mixed forces, Death Eaters have been Involved inattacks on Angel Grove as cogs have been in on attacks at hogwarts, My Role is to help with the Forces on this End, Thats why I'm here"Zander explained

"You're welcome here, Harry Vouched for you and I'm sure Albus will echo the sentiment, Sirius Black The Old looking Bloke is Remus Lupin"sirius Introduced

"Lupin Eh harry told me about your Monthly Issues, I've Got some Ideas I wrote up Whilst researching it"Zander explained

Lupin Looked interested

"What Doyou mean"He said

"Well The Ranger powers I use are Tech magic a slightly different form of magic if I can Bond it not to a ranger power but to your inner power"Zander explained

"You could theoreticly allow Remus to Shift at Will?"Sirius Finished

"You think it'll work?"Remus asked

"Well We'd jave to Lock ourselves somewhere safe and Try it but it'll take a week or so as I need to Look at Activatingthe Morpher"Zander Commented.

The next week Zander Spent Most ofthe Days Tinkering with the Morpher, Sirius Helped out as he Had little else to do, Eventually The Morpher Bonded to Remus and His Warewolf Blood

Sirius Jinxed the Basement To give them space and the next Evening the Three Headed to the basement, Sirius Transforming into Padfoot Zander Raising his Morpher

"It's Morphin Time, Silver Dragon"He Announced morphing into his Suit

"Okay Now All you need to do is Think about your Wolf Form"Zander said

Remus Nodded his Face tightening as his Wolfish features emerging

when he had finished shifting he Roared And Began Bolting towards the two others but before he Touched either he Growled leaning back and Speaking

"Okay this is new I'm in Control, I think it's worked, I feel strong"Wolf Remus Spoke

"Lets push it all the way, Try Calling upon the Bonded morpher powers see if you can use all the power, Say 'Lunar Wolf powerActivate' and see what happens."Zander said

"LUNAR WOLF POWER ACTIVATE"Remus Called his Fur Brimming with power as His Fur turned Deep Blue

"Bloody Hell, I can feel the Power, This is incredible"Lunar Wolf Spoke

Remus Roared as he powered down Zander Doing the sameas Sirius Stood up from his dog form.

**A/N**

**so there we have it Remus is technically a Ranger and Zanders gone into hiding**

**Reviews are welcome**.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of the bucklers VI**

Zander Sat on one of the chairs in what had become the Bssement training Room.

he'd got a little bored after the training with remus had been a grand success He had waitimg for an attack He knew The Machine Empire wss getting their Arses handed to them by the Zeo Rangers as The Muggle News Papers had stories about them, Every Week.

Fate must've read his mind he thought as Sirius appeared in the doorway holding a letter addressed Pads, Moon, Drago

The two Strolled back to the Kitchen Where they opened the letter.

'Dear Pads and Co.

The Frog has bitten Dumbledore'

"Umbridge has ousted Dumbledore" Zander verbalized

'She's Desperate to find out The Magi-Rangers Identities and is Interviewing Students, Akin to the third Reich." the letter continued

"I'm not going to explain that obe I fear Sirius will explode, Long Story Short Write Harry back tell him to open His Dorm Room Window at Midnight, I'm off to Scotland" Zander said with a pointed look to Remus

Sirius looked indignant "Hey Why are you going Why can't we do it?" he Asked

Zander Smiled at the Older awizard who he was taking a liking too

"Harry wouldn't forgive me if I let his godfather get captured, and Remus is too recognisable, I've built a Ranger Stealth unit it's onpy a prototype but it should work I'll teleport to tge top of the tower Abseil down tge Wall and Swing in through the Window if Umbridge has gone as far as I think she has I'm going to have to Confront her.

the ministry Can't touch me I'm not a Magical or squib.

"Whats the third Reich?" Sirius asked

Zander pondered a moment

"He was a European leader, Kind of like a muggle Dark Lord

he Tortured, Killed and Opressed in the sim for a perfect Society, harry saying that means umbridge has hurt him and the others, She's doing it to get to the magi Rangers, I made those kids Rangers Padfoot, Moony this is my Fault" Zander said "And Frankly Umbridge deserves a good beating"

"Okay you have my Blessing go and do what you must, Can we contact you?" Sirius said as the two shook hands

Zander handed a Small wrist Braclet to the older man

"Two fingers on the bracelet will open comms with me and the others when morphed, Remus you can do it with the Morpher I gave you

actuslly moony can I have a private word a minute?" Zander said Remus nodding as they left the room

"Remus Please take this, It's the last morpher, I was going to train padfoot to use it, alas I haven't got time, If anything happens give it to him and tell him Green Dog Ranger" Zander said handing a Small packet to Remus who grinned Pocketing it Zander Exited the house and Walked up the street before teleporting away

Hogsmead Village 11:50 pm

Zander reappeared in the Village near the school he checked the time and Looked up at the Castle, summoning his Stealth attachment clipping it onto his belt He Vanished

he teleported to the top of The Grifindor tower Strapping A Abseiling Rope onto the battlements He Started walking down the building still invisible he reached the Windown Kicking off the building and swinging through the window labding with a light thump

Harry and Neville who were at on the end of their beds looked Around Unable to see the Arrival

Zander remaining invisible Said quietly

"It's Me lads Come on we need to be all together"

Harry and Neville stood up Leading the way into the Common room devoid of life They closed the door as Zander took down his invisibility booster

standing fully morphed

The faces if the two students Lit up

"Luna said she'd meet us in the room of requirement, It's pretty banged up But luna can't get in here." Neville said

"Okay lads well Suit up and put these on your suits" Silver said handing a small Item to the two Students who obeyed Pulling out their morphers and morphing

As they attached the Items they both faded into invisibility

"Ranger Heat Vision Activate" Zander Said as his Visor gave him heat Vision allowing him to see peoples heat signatures

"This is cool additions" Neville said

"I've had time on my hands to make things the last few months" Zander admitted

after a short walk down the corridorthey entered a dark Room

That Seemed to be protected

"Luna you in here" Neville said

"Yep I've just finished charming the Walls, The room should heal over time" Came a voice Zander had honestly missed

"Harry, Neville why are you invisible" She asked

"We got an upgrade" Harry said as him and neville dropped their Invisibility. "An upgrade from who" Luna said brightly

A third Invisibility shield Faded as The Sikver Ranger Nodded

Lunas Face Brightened considerably as she Hugged the Sikver suited man "Professor"

"Drop the professor Luna Umbridge Fired me remember, on that Subject I'm here to Tidy up the School" Zander said

Nevilles face lit up

"You mean Take out umbridge?" he said "But the ministry what about them"

"Ah now you see neville the ministry for MAGIC have restrictions, They csn Punish Magicals, Remember I saud umbridge Fired me, I officially stopped existing in your world When I got that letter" He explained

"So what happens next" Luna Asked

"You three Show me what Umbridge has done to you, No hiding stuff I'm taking her down anyway" Zander Explained

"That is Quite enough Ranger You are trespassing on my property" Came the Undeniable voice of Head Misstress Umbridge

who stood in the door way flanked by People im Green trimmed Cloaks one near the front was Clearly Malfoy

"Ah Headmistress how nice to see you I was coming to see you anyway a goid friend of mine Dumbledore would like his job back"Silver said trying to piss umbridge off

"Stupify" Umbridge said pointing her wand at the Ranger Who Caught it in his hand

"Sh look at it it's so cute" Zander Quipped begore throwing it back at Obe of Umbridges goons

"Are you sure you want this Umbridge, I promise you it won't go well" Zander Added Taking a blaster from its holster Tapping a button on the side

"Blaster setting Stun" Zander heard in his Head

"Oh Ranger I'm taking you in I'll hand you to the minister He'll have you Kissed by the dementors for this, The Ministry of Magic does not approve of vigilantism, and To be caught Consorting with students at night well" The malice dripping in her voice

"Inquisitorial squad Attack these people And Disable them" Umbridge ordered

as the students stepped forward To follow the order Zander Spoke up

"Now then Kids we have a situation, Think about it I'm going to defeat Pinky tonight So Her favor means nothing.

Piss off now and I'll forget you were even here trust me it's not worth it"

a few seconds passed and a large amount of the Goon squad turned and left umbridge looking around in shock

"I AM YOU'RE HEADMISTRESS I WILL EXPEL YOU ALL!"

Umbridge was left with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle Pansy Parkinson and Blaize Zabini.

"Still want to do this Dolores?" Zander said

Umbridge didn't Speak she Started hurling Curses

The Athleticly trained Rangers dodges the curses

Zander ducked into Cover Levelling his blaster over the wall Firing a Beam that hit Zabini knocking him back.

Zander Pushed himself over the cover A flying Split leg kick flooring both Goyle and Crabbe

Luna took advantage of the shocked Agressors and Put down Parkinson with a bodybiind curse

"And there there were two" Zander said singsong

Harry Stood Nose to nose with Malfoy as the two dueled

Umbridge Glared at Zander, Neville and Luna

"I knew you were A bad pupil Mister Longbottom, But you Ms Lovegood surprise me" Umbridge said her forces All down but one

As Umbridge fired a curse Zander Activated his blaster the two Blasts hitting each other exploding

after a few seonds the Smoke cleared Umbridge was knocked out and Zander was laid near her dazed but still awake he pushed on the floor Getting to his feet

"Jesus that Was a hell of a blast" He quipped as Harry Walked over with a bound and gagged malfoy

"Well we're all Screwed, You've Knocked out the Senior Undersecretary, And We've Been helping" Neville Said poorly hiding his glee at the nights Events

"Does this thing work?, Ur Kid can you hear us?" The voice of Sirius Spoke into the helmets.

"Sirius ?" Harry asked

"Pup How are you The Youngster found you then?" Sirius asked

"Sirius You know we haven't time for this" Remus Spoke

"Ah right Yes, Silver are you there?" Sirius said

"Yup, Whats up, Mission successful up here, I'm looking at Umbridge laid out" Zander Commented

"We've been given information Death Eaters and those Cog Things are In the Ministry our insider Needs back up, We thought We'd call before we went in" Sirius Explained.

"Okay Message Recieved, I'll Sweep this pile of pink up and Join you Shortly, Remus, You know what to do" Zander Stated "I'm talking Code Green"

"Right, See you at the ministry" Remus said

"Code Green" Harry asked

"I'll Explain later" Zander said surpressing a smirk He knew Sirius would rather be the one to tell Harry what code green meant.

As they Were about to leave A Sound of Rushing feet was heard

around the corner Came the Dressing gown wearing Professors

Mcgonnagal, Flitwick and Sprout all pointing wants illuminated at one end

"What is going on here?" The Highland accented professor Asked

"Magi Ranger Silver, Professor, I'm sure you are aware of That heap of pinks obsession with me and my cohort's Business, Well needless to say she was getting rather closer than we'd have liked and The way she was treating some of my friends Forced my hand" Silver said

"Yes well I can't say I'm surprised that She's been over stepping her place, But I Don't know if I can condone violent Action, However I'm sure you'll Explain in time" Mcgonnagal Replied

"You will know who we are when the time is right, We must be leaving Now as This is not the only Emergency ongoing tonight" Silver said

as the Ranger team Turned a corner and teleported away.

**_A/N_**

**_Next Time The Ministry Awaits._**

**_hope you enjoyed_**

**_Review pls_**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Power of the Bucklers Chapter 7**

The team Arrived in London, having teleported from Scotland landing in an alleyway in central London.

"So where is this place, I'm all for secret societies but where the hell have they hidden a society in central London?" Zander Asked

Harry Looking around a little points to a BT Phone box everyone but Zander looks on knowingly as they approach the cubicle

"it's out of order we'll have to find another way in" Neville said as he stepped into the phone box

"Right below us?" Zander Asked

"Yeah, the security is pretty tight" Neville said

"Still we may as well try ranger teleportation it works for the school" Zander said as he assumed teleportation position followed shortly by the others all vanishing in streaks.

**Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries **

Arriving in the teleportation streaks the team look around none of them having ever been there seeing the room trashed

"well I think we follow the carnage and we should find the others" Zander said

as he loosed a blaster from his hip and walked forward looking down the barrel.

a good move in hindsight as he turned the corner straight into a patrolling Cog who instantly found the inside of its head blown across the room

"Jesus that was graphic" Neville said

"Rather effective though" Luna followed

at the end of the hall way they found a door ajar there were cog parts scattered around it looked like they had been ripped apart with some force

"Remus has been here no spell can tear cogs to shreds like this he's shifted into Blue Lunar" Zander said

"Blue Lunar" Harry Asked

"Don't lose your mind but we've found a way for Remus to control his shifting, at a guess there's a large blue werewolf in there, but Remus has full control" Zander explained

"No one's ever been able to do that" Neville said in shock

"I Merged his inner wolf powers with the ranger powers he's morphing like we do but instead of a suit like ours he's morphing into a werewolf he has a suit form much like we all have the power of an animal form but I have no idea how to access it yet" Zander noted.

the silence was pretty funny to Zander eventually breaking it by kicking open the door to find Cogs strewn all over the floor of a room filled with Shelves of glass orbs

"Oh great a snow globe shop this has potential to go horribly, let's be careful but let's find our friends " Zander said

"Evening Rangers We believe you have the powers to make life very easy for our lord so we're here to take you to him" a cold calculating voice spoke

looking around the Team found the long blonde haired head of Lucius Malfoy and 3 other smirking dirty looking men

"You honestly think that we'll go with you willingly are you utterly mental" Neville said

the four look on as wands are extracted from their sides

"We intended to take you by force of course" Malfoy sneered

Zander ducked under the shot curse firing a small blast from his blaster the blast missing Malfoy hitting a wall behind him rebounded and hitting one of the goons in the back of the head.

the large man hit the floor like a car accident hitting his head on the way down

"And to think I wasn't even trying to hit you" Zander said with a smirk below his helmet

"The Dark Lord demands that you be handed over so we will take you regardless of your thoughts" Malfoy Raged as he charged the team firing red curses, the team ducking or reflecting the curses with their blasters a five minute battle commenced the rangers defeating Malfoy's goons one by one

Zander finishing the fight by sweep kicking Malfoy so hard in the gentlemen's region he flew into the air landing with a bang against the wall.

Sweeping dust off his suit Zander grinned

"I kinda enjoyed that his balls were squishy" Zander said mock childishly

"Yeah well they are now, how bloody hard did you need to kick him I felt it" Neville said a pained tone to his voice.

" I Simply wanted to avoid more instances of Malfoy jr remember I've met that tool too" Zander said with a laugh

before they could finish that thought around 30 cogs stormed the room

Zander started kicking the cogs around the room, Neville and harry joining him with the combat skills they've gained from their powers

Luna was struggling with her cogs the robotic creatures starting to get the better of her

Zander Jump kicked the robots away from the white ranger blowing their heads off with blaster fire as they landed on the floor.

Zander helped Luna to her feel

"Thanks" Luna said a slight smile present

"No worries we're a team" Zander said

all the cogs defeated the team walk towards the next door opening it they find a wizard battle raging a wild haired woman is apparating all over the place firing curses as they enter the room they see one of the curses hit Sirius in the chest Sirius slumping over and hitting the floor Remus is wolf form claws at the man he's fighting a races to Sirius' side

his form shifting back into human form as the team enter racing over to Sirius who is barely breathing

"Remus What was that, she hit him with" Zander said

"I Heard the incantation, it was the killing Curse he can't be saved" Remus said looking down

"NO He can't be gone" Harry cried out

Zander stood up his ranger energy crackling as an idea hits him

"It's not all over I've got an idea, we got to be quick but I think we can save him, I'm going to need all of you we're going to pour our own energies into the green morpher hopefully it will activate he will morph and the ranger powers will regenerate him, it's going to take a large amount of power" Zander said as he looked at the other ranger

Harry looked at Zander "Okay How do we do this?"

"Stand in a circle around Sirius Join hands and I'll make the connection, this might not work but we have to try" Zander said

The Five stood around Sirius' prone form all joining hands

Zander spoke

"I call upon the Magi Ranger Spirits Unite your energies and save a fighter of good

I call your names now THE DRAGON" Zander Spoke

"The Hare" Luna added

"The Phoenix" Neville Spoke

"The Stag" Harry Spoke

"The Wolf" Remus Spoke

"We Voluntarily give our power to The Holder of the Green Dog, Accept our gift and save a life"

as Zander finished the Incantation Each Ranger Glowed in their colours as energy crackled over their bodies, the energy joining together in Zander who touched his hand to the chest of Sirius the power surging into the dark haired man whose body shook as the power flooded him.

for a moment it looked like nothing had happened as the body

laid there unmoving for more than a minute

just as everyone's faces began to fall the energy sparked again turning green as it enveloped the fallen Sirius as he morphed into the green ranger.

then the sweetest sound of all was heard a loud groan as Sirius took his first breath in nearly five minutes

"Oh hello what's just happened why are you all looking at me like that?" Sirius enquired...

A/N

Well I just changed the entire series lol

I Never liked Sirius Dying I always thought Harry went through enough trauma

Next time, Voldemort is still inside the ministry somewhere he's looking for Harry who has just managed to keep his godfather, on top of all this the rangers powers are slightly weaker so what will happen next.

review this and find out next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Power of the Bucklers Chapter VIII**

The Five Rangers stood round their formerly dead friend who looked confused At there formerly dead friend who made to stand but Zander stopped him

"Sirius not yet, You've only just revived you'll need some time for the regeneration to complete, don't stand up just yet let the energies settle down" he sauid

Sirius looked confused "wait what do you mean revived?" the green suited man asked

"Hello Harry Potter, Thank you for bringing my new slaves to me" the slimy voice of Voldemort spoke

"Blue White take green and go get to safety, we'll Catch you up" Zander Growled as his Blaster Entered his grip.

Remus Nodded As he and Luna Took one of Sirius' arms Each before teleporting away.

"Ever the Hero Harry letting his friends go free Well Shall we go" Voldemort said evilly

Zander swore loudly as he stared down the Dark Lord

"Damn I used too much power I can't Find my Combat boosters, Well have to do this with blasters" Zander Muttered

just as the Rangers were about to engage Voldemort A nearby Fireplace flickered as Dumbledore walked from the flames Without speaking he started hurling curses at Voldemort who Started firing back

The Rangers watched for a second in confusion But this ended as Cogs began filing into the room Zander Smiled as he felt his Battle boosters Attach to his Muscles

"Oh Baby I feel the Power I can fight again, Lets keep these metalic morons away from Dumbledore." Zander said As he Sweep kicked a Cog The Robot Hitting the floor like a sack of bricks.

"Harry still Using his blaster To Eviscerate Cogs Found himself close to Neville who was taking to Kickboxing the enermies rather well the two Gryfindors Nodding to each other As they stood back to back fighting off Cogs

joined shortly by Zander Who Hit a cog with a pump kick Sending it flying towards the dueling Wizards Dumbledore sidestepped it but voldemort wasn't as quick His wand arm takingbthe force of the blow He quickly apparated away

The older headmaster Took a deep breath and pointed his Wand at the Rangers

"Evening Rangers, It is nice to finally meet you face to face, although you are few on numbers tonight" Dumbledore said

"One of our Number was Injured we must Tend to him, If you'll excuse us Professor" Zander said clinging to his secret Identity

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling

"I shall be in contact Rangers I feel given current Situations a little Collaboration may be Of interest to you." the Headmaster said with a Smile

"You've got your Answer Professor We're on Side if you need us, We're not too hard to find" Zander said as he and the Two Students teleported nack to Grimmauld Place

Grimmauld Place

Sirius Sat in a Chair Held back by some conjured Ropes remus had cast

"For Christ Sake Moony we've got to go back, You Saw Voldemort, He'll kill them" Sirius roared

"Sirius You are in no condition to be going anywhere you've come back from the dead" Remus said

"Mr Sirius Stay calm Zander is there he's an amazing fighter He'll keep them safe, He saved me from a rapist" Luna added dreamily

As if punctuating the scene The three rangers appeared in light streaks

"Evening all" Zander said with a grin

"How did you get past Voldemort?" Sirius Asked

"Dumbledore showed up and Took him on it was incredible" Neville said

"Dumbledore was at the ministry, What did he say" Remus Quizzed

"He said given the Current climate he wants to ally with us, We need to think seriously about If We Should break ID code " Zander Said "But first I need to Assess you sirius, See if everythings Okay given the whole back from the dead thing, Luna Care to summon my Ranger Vitality Scanner" Zander said With a Smile at the blonde

Luna Waved her Wand "Accio Ranger Vitality Scanner" She said

the Scanner appeared in her hand she handed it to Zander

who Placed it on sirius' Chest

the scanner surrounding him in a green bubble

" Green Ranger Scan Complete, 30% Effectiveness, Advice to Remain from Combat for 1 week, health 100% In two weeks" The Scanner detailed.

Zander Puttung on a superior Smirk Said "Well there you are Padfoot you're Benched"

Sirius grunted iut a moan of irritation

"Thanks Zander" He Added

"I... well we did what can be ecpected of a team We're better together, My best judgement tells me we shouldn't reveal ourselves to anyone, Voldemort knows one of us is Harry Aside from that we're still intact cover wise" Zander said

"You've contacted Your Advisor before might it be worth contacting him about the secrecy, Dumbledore may be safe" Luna said a hand on Zanders shoulder

Zanders eyes lit up evidently he hadn't thought of that idea, He placed the morpher on his Hand

"Zordon do you read me?" Zander said

after a brief silence the rangers all heard the voice telepathically

"Magi Rangers I am thankful that your squad is complete, I sense great Trauma in your minds tell me my children of the light what is bothering you" The Wise Sage said

"Zordon We have concerns regarding the Ranger Secrecy, We Are in two minds about revealing our Identities to Albus Dumbledore, we request guidance on this matter" Zander said

"Rangers I know of Dumbledore He's contacted me already about this matter

He's a fighter for the light I believe he should be aware of who you are BUT he is not to lead you, Alexander I chose you for a reason to wear Silver and lead the team."

Zander nodded "Understood Zordon you have our word"

"May the power protect you Rangers" Zordon said

Sirius Stood up With a grin "Well theres the choice made, Lets go and see Albus

"No need Sirius I am already here" Dumblefore said as he entered the Room

"Professor How did you know where to find us?" Harry Asked

Dumbledore's eyes glinted as he smiled a knowing smile

"I spoke with Zordon he told me to allow Zander to work at the school, I did as I was asked and Power Rangers appeared, My dear boy It was an obvious conclusion" The Headmaster Smiled

"Well It's time for Full Introductions Guys, Magi Rangers POWER DOWN" Zander Announced

the Rangers demorphed

"Professor Dumbledore, Zander Darke Silver Dragon, Luna Lovegood White Rabbit, Neville Longbottom Red Pheonix, Sirius Black Green Dog, Harry Potter Gold Stag & Remus Lupin Blue Wolf Ranger " Zander introduced

"Ah Yes Thank you for your trust My friends, I will Keep your Secrets infact

I Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore do swear upon my magic not to breach the Trust of the Magi Rangers and will keep there identities to myself so mote it be" Dumbledore said magic swirling around his Body as the magic Accepted his Vow.

Dumbledore took a seat conjuring up Tea

"So If I may ask a few things your history Mr Darke Enlighten me please" Dumbledore Said

Zander Smiled as he took a swig of his own drink " Zordon Contacted me, Asking me to activate the Silver Ranger powers to Seek out the others my original instructions were to Help defeat The True darkness, And to prevent innocent lives from being forfeit, Well Sirius Died tonight so I think that covers innocent lives saved, Although I'm sure more will be Done.

Voldemort has to be the true darkness well him and King Mondo anyway, But mondo has his Hands full with Tommy and the other Zeo's" Zander Explained

Dumbledore looked on questioningly

"Zeo's what are they?" He asked

"Power Rangers Zeo a team of power rangers Currently active in Angel Grove California in America, They've been fighting Mondo and his Cogs for a while, Cigs have been appearing here so its only a matter of time until the two Realise they share a goal." Zander said

"Yes Ranger but I fear It is too late I have Sensed Mondo sending a monster to England it's not like his other Monsters It appears to be part Human I've sent the coordinates to your Tracker Can your team fight it or do you need support?" Zordons voice spoke as his face appeared on the wall.

Sirius Jumping to his feet Looking to jump into the Action Was stopped by Zander

"Sirius Please You know you can't fight for a bit Infact lets save our Aces for later, Harry, Remus stay here with Padfoot and Dumbledore, Luna Neville and i can Scout this one out We'll Call if we need you " Zander said

Harry looked affronted at first but Realised The Experienced Ranger was right

"Okay I'm With you Don't get hurt" Harry said

Zander Stepped forward and Pushed his Morpher forward

"It's Morphin Time Silver Dragon, White Hare, Red Pheonix" The Three Morphed teleporting to the Co'ordinates Zordon gave them

Outskirts of Essex

the Rangers appeared fully morphed finding The Creature instantly they recognised Crabbe Sr who looked like he'd gotbthe 10 million dollar man treatment he had a Human face With a half Robotic body still covered by his death eater Robes

his Wand replaced by a laser rifle that was voice activated

Looking around The Cyborg Death Eater Glared atbthe Arriving Rangers

"Magi Rangers You're responsible for my Masters Fury, He was displeasedbi failed to Hand you to him and he Offered my Death or reconstruction and now as his most loyal and powerful servant I will defeat you and take your Deceased souls to my master" Crabbe Roared pointing the New Wand forward he Roared "Stupify" The Blue Ball of light Shot forward Luna and Neville rolled out of the way Zander got caught by the Blast being knocked backwards landing heavily on the floor

"Merlins Beard, That looked painful" Neville Said shocked

Zander pulled himself to his feet "Holy Hell that felt like a mule kick in the balls, Looks like deatheater 2.0 Can hurt us morphed" He said looking around

The Deathborg grinned maliciously as he Readied another spell the three rangers dodged the blast returning fire with their blasters The blasts Hit the former DeathEater blowing him back several feet

"Okay I've got a plan I'll piss him off get him to Fire at me exclusively You two be ready soon as he's lost interest in you Give him hell, Fingers crossed hevfalks before I do" Zander said as he bolted towards the Death Eater

"Hey tall dark and Metalic over here" Zander started

after a minute the death Eater started firing Streams of curses at Zander who's enhanced skills let him dodge them in an act of acrobatics gold medal worthy.

Luna and neville at this point began unloading fully charged blaster attacks at the death Eater's back the combined blasts enough to stagger the Dark servant who hit his Knees Zander Grinning as he Charged in hitting the Cyborg with a devastating Flying kick to the head

the Death Eater crumbled to the floor Knocked out

Miles away in Malfoy Manor Voldemort sat in the throne

"Those Rangers belong to me how dare they fight against me"

With the Rangers

"Can we secure the cyborg death eaters Zordon?" Harry Asked

"Yes Send Zander the containment Gun so he can contain crabbe" Zordon said

Harry did as he was told Sending the Large Rifle to Zander

"Cheers Harry, Okay guys Shall We do this " Zander said as he steadied the Rifle on his Shoulder

"Containment Beam, Activate" Zander said as a large red beam hit crabbe Containing him in a playing Card Sized unit Zander picked up the card

"Ah Yes containment Cards We'll Put them in the Basement" Zander said with a grin

Neville looked around as Luna and Zander talked

"That was incredible Zander, Where did you learn to kick like that?" She Asked

"I'll show you later Darlin'" Zander said with a Grin

Grimmauld Place

Arriving back at the house Zander Handed Dumbledore the contained Card

"I've charmed this Chest to be Bottomless and Heavily Warded if you keep the Containers in here we know they wont escape I don't trust azkaban after last summer" He said

"By the way Zander my boy We need to discuss next year will you be returning to the school?" Dumbledore asked

A/N

and we'll hear from Zander about that Next Time

Hope you enjoyed

feedback makes me happy... leave some.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Power of the Bucklers IX**

Zander looked thoughtful

" Can't say I thought about the Professor, It would help our cause for us all to be together in the same place, but My Muggle Studies course wasn't exactly well received on the whole last year" Zander said

Dumbledore smiled

"Ever Humble as I have come to expect Zander, How about you do a sign up only Muggle Defense course for those interested, those who aren't interested Need not Apply" The Old Man said

Zander Smirked

"I Knew you'd find a way to make this work Professor, Who's filling DADA this year I mean Umbridge I assume won't be coming back as she's set on giving the Rangers to the dementors" He winked

"Yes Dolores Won't be returning and the Ministry won't be Messing things up this year I won't stand for it, As for DADA, I Was hoping Remus would return frankly your little problem isn't a problem anymore so I'm comfortable you being at the school" Dumbledore said

Remus Grinned

"Of course I'll do it Dumbledore" Remus said

"Hey what about me I can't leave this hell hole" Sirius said affronted

Dumbledore Smiled widely

"I've been working on that, Wormtail appeared at the Ministry last week, during the attack, I Acquired Him in his Animagus Form, I Handed him in and Your should be cleared by the end of the week" Dumbledore Added

Sirius nearly fell out of his chair at Dumbledore's words

"You Mean I'm going to be free?" Sirius asked

"Yes Sirius you will be free, and I'd like you to join us up at Hogwarts In an advisory Role for both of the Defense Classes, since you have knowledge of both Disciplines." Dumbledore explained

Sirius recovering from the shock Smiled Widely

"Dumbledore you have three new staff Members" Sirius smiled as he put an arm on both Zander and Remus

**A Week Later**

A Week Passed and Finally Sirius' Pardon was received from the Ministry, it came attached to a rather large Bag of Galleons by way of compensation for His time locked up.

Zander had been working on improving his blasters to configure their rate of fire

Harry and Neville had been training together improving their hand to hand Combat Skills Neville having picked up Kickboxing Harry worked on the Standard boxing discipline.

Over the week attacks happened from time to time, oddly Mondo seemed to send small groups of Cogs to strange places The Rangers would arrive knock down the cogs and leave, Sirius' Health improved as the powers regenerated him he even became a little stronger, in his words "I'm stronger now than I was in my 20's".

As September came closer and closer Zander handed out new gear to the Rangers,

"Wow this stuff looks incredible, how'd you make it?" Neville asked

Zander fingering a Large Sword he had in his Arms walked over to Neville reaching out and handing the sword to the young Wizard

"This is adapted from the Schematics of the First Power Sword and the Confringo Spell, in short Hit someone with this and the blade will be surrounded by an explosion just press the button on the hilt as you strike" Zander grinned

Neville looked at the sword like it was Christmas day putting it on his back eventually.

Luna was next to receiving her customized Weapon a Crossbow White in colour with Black lining and white bolts.

"This bow is programmed to you alone, it senses your mental state and depending upon what kind of element you require they will meet it, need for example a Flaming Bolt think it and it'll catch fire" Zander said handing the Weapon to her Luna smiling as she took the weapons

"Now Harry your weapon is a pair of Axes single handed for dual wield use Hold them and think of a spell and the blades will be imbued with the spells effect hit the target with the axe and well I'm sure you can picture the result" Zander explained as he Placed two Golden Axes on the table in front of Harry who picked one up looking at it with an open mouth

"Thanks these look incredible, Zander "Harry said smiling

"Well can't have the boy who lived dying needlessly cans I?" Zander Joked as Harry rolled his eyes

"For the time being Sirius, Remus I'm still working on weapons for you but Sirius you have a hammer in your future and Remus a Modified claw, I'll work on them at the school since I have more access to you pair and there's more magical stuff there I'd like your gear we can test them during the build" Zander said as the two older wizards nodded

**The Next Day September 1****st**

The team travelled to Kings Cross where they entered the Hogwarts Express Platform A Group of the Weasleys approaching Harry, Zander caught a few words Muggle and Scum from a lanky ginger at the front of the group

Harry quickly left regrouping with the rest of the team a look of fury on his face

"Kid I heard some of what he said, I'm not officially in place as a teach so can't act, but believe me when I get a chance He won't be talking like that" Zander said. As they boarded the train grabbing a big compartment to sit in.

"You know I think not being around you has caused those Weasleys to go feral Harry, I heard what Ron had to say and he can thank his lucky stars I'm not active as a teacher yet because he'd be mucking out the Thestrals in a heartbeat" Zander said

"What did he say, I'm intrigued as to what would create such a punishment?" Remus said

Zander looked sideways at Remus "I Heard Muggle Scum and that's all I needed" he replied

"Enough said, I'll keep an eye of that kid" Sirius said

"That makes two of us" Remus Added

Zander smiled at the support he'd been shown it was nice to belong he thought.

**Later**

The train soon arrived at the hogsmead station

Everyone disembarking and Riding the Thestral carriages to the Castle Zander, Sirius and Remus Joining the staff table

Dumbledore Rose To perform his Start of Year speech

"Welcome Back to Hogwarts Everyone I suppose I am your new Headmaster Professor Dumbledore" He Started that last part with a Wink.

"Now This Year We are in no doubt of the dark times we all live in, As such I have taken measures to allow those who want it the ability to Study both Magical & Muggle Defence

which brings me on to new Staff appointments

Rejoing us from early last year teaching Muggle Defence is Professor Darke, His class will be on a sign up only basis so sign up and you can take the class, Professor Lupin rejoins us in our comicly available Magical Defence Class Both he and Professor Darkes class will be aided by Sirius Black a man found innocent of crimes many years ago, and Finally I too am aware of the Activities of the Magi- Rangers I urge you to Leave them to their own devices should they appear here this year I have assurances from their Leader they Mean nothing but to protect the innocent and with that I implore you to Dig in" Dumbledore Said

The students some still taking in Dumbledore's words, the rest tucking in to the Hogwarts standard of delicious food and drink.

Zander at the the far right of the staff table Looked to Sirius

"I figured since we're public figures a statement via Dumbledore was a good move, We don't need teachers/Students interfering" He said

"I couldnt agree more, Wonder how many will sign up for The Muggle defence Course" Sirius Replied

Zander Pondered

"No Snakes I expect, The other three houses Could get a decent turn out, Worst case scenario the classes are attended by the rest of the team And we use them for training" Zander Said quietly

Remus who had been silently listening Smiled as he Leaned over

"You'll get takers Both defences Are Helpful to eachother"

The Staff and students Ate to their hearts content, Dumbledore Stood and the room Silenced

"Now Everyone is Fed I have a few things to Say, Wobble, Treble, Newt" Dumbledore said His humour Still present

The Prefects led their Houses off to Their Dorms as the three new staff Stayed back To be assigned Accommodation

"Zander Your Office and Quarters are as They were last year, I've had two adjoining Rooms and Offices added For Mesers Black and Lupin, I hope they are Good, See you At staff meeting tomorrow" Dumbledore said

"I will Let you have the list of Takers from my house As soon as I have it all students will be asked Yes or No " Professor Mcgonnagal Said

nods from Flitwick and Sprout Echoed her words

Professor Snape Glowered at Sirius Before adding his own nod.

The three new staff exited the great hall heading off for their new Chambers a Tough year ahead.

_**A/N**_

_**so I am planning to keep the story going but since we've rolled forward a Year I Figure I'll start a new Story Harry Potter and the Magi Rangers**_

_**Add me to follow list to be updated on when it comes out**_

_**and feedback on this one Please**_


End file.
